Swan Sister's
by Lifewise13
Summary: Welcome to the game that will change 3 young men and 3 lovely ladies lives. The Swan family is very rich and they want their daughters to find love so they are hosting a game show so that they can find the right guy for their 3 daughters. Along the way they quickly find the love of their lives, but will the other men try and ruin that anyway that they can? Or will Love overcome?


Chapter 1 Contest

**EPOV (Edward)**

My two good friends Jasper Whitlock, and Emmett McCarthy have begged me to enter in a contest for the hearts of three sister's. I almost didn't take them up on their offer, until I learned that the sisters are the Swan Sister's. Bella Swan is the one I want, she seems the most down to earth out of both of her sister's.

So I entered with them. We live in Austin Texas, and the Swans are the richest people in the entire state. Charlie and Renee Swan are holding the contest to help their girls find 'the one' many guys have entered and those who did were chosen from all over the country.

I'm actually very excited about it.

**EmPOV (Emmett)**

Jazzy, Eddie and I were going to be in a contest with three of the hottest women in the entire world-in my opinion-to try and win their hearts! It's going to be amazing!

The sister's parents are the richest people in Texas. But the girls are each beautiful, but I have my sights on Rosalie Swan. She is a beautiful blonde, and has a rocking body!

I'm freaking ecstatic!

**JPOV (Jasper)**

Edward finally agreed to enter into the contest with me and Emmett. I knew he would say yes if we told him that the Swans were holding it. Just like Em and me he is in love with one of the Swan girls.

Emmett has his sights on Rosalie, and Edward has his on Bella. Well that's okay because I personally want Alice.

She is shorter than her sisters, she has short brown hair that's spiked in the back and the whitest fairest skin I have ever seen. And her eyes are a deep brown.

I can't wait to meet them and get this contest started!

**BPOV (Bella)**

Our parents are going to be holding a contest for me and my sisters so that we will get a push to find 'the one' as they like to put it.

I'm excited because well the boys that entered will be arriving in less than an hour, and we get to do all sorts of crazy challenges and we get to go on romantic dates, and wow is it going to be amazing!

I seriously can't wait. And that's a surprising thing for me to say the least.

But I can't let my sisters know that because I have been trying my hardest to play it off like I don't care and I don't like the idea of any of this.

So I need to stay calm and just lay low for now.

**RPOV (Rosalie)**

I seriously don't see why our parents feel the need to host a contest here at our mansion so that I and my sisters can find love.

I mean seriously? I'm 21, Alice is 20, and Bella is 23. I think we are capable of finding a guy on our own! But no we need to host a game show and do all this weird shit and find us a guy! It's so stupid!

And the guys that entered are going to be here soon! Yay!

To say I'm excited is so an understatement!

_Sarcasm._

**APOV (Alice)**

I'M SO EXCITED! Mom and Dad are going to host a game show with all these guys trying to win our hearts. And the contests. It's going to be on TV and we get to find the true someone!

Bella tries to act like she isn't excited, and Rosalie really couldn't give a crap. But they'll come around when the guys get here. Which should be any minute. We have to wait until they are seated outside at the tables where we will eat everyday near the pool.

We will make an entrance after the introductions are made by Caleb a family friend of ours who is also really good friends with Bella. He is so cool! We have known him all our lives.

Ooh! The boys are here! Yay!

**EPOV**

We just arrived at the mansion and wow it's amazing, they own a lot of land here. I followed Em and Jazz to the backyard to see a lot of guys were gathered around talking, waiting for the host named Caleb to escort us to where we need to go.

"Dude, look at all these guys, we have a lot of competition." Emmett whispered to me and Jasper looking worried. We both looked at him like he was crazy.

I mean come on! Emmett is bigger than any guy here, and taller. He has short blonde hair, blue eyes, and dimples girls would die for! Then here is Jasper all lanky, slightly tall, long honey blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.

And here I am with messy bronze hair, muscular, taller than Jasper, and emerald eyes. With all the guys I see, they have nothing on us. Now what the Swan girls like I'm unsure but I guess we will find out soon.

I shook my head at Em who gave us a 'what' look. I turned away from him and looked around at the guys around us while we waited.

There were 18 guys here all together, and I must admit that quite a few of them did look like they would be a hell of a competition. But quite a few of the guys looked like they could barely stand next to me and one of my boys.

There were quite a few guys I saw that we needed to look out for more than anyone, they didn't really intimidate me but they did make me keep a close eye out.

"Excuse me? Can I have you gentleman's attention please? Thank you." my thoughts were interrupted by whom I was guessing to be Caleb. He was pretty tall as he stood up on the stage in front of us. He had brown hair and brown eyes, he was kinda tan and pretty muscular.

"I'm Caleb Daniels and I will be in charge of the events and really everything else. I'm going to assign you teams. These will be the gentleman that you will be competing with in each event against the other teams and the men you will be rooming with for the next month. The first team will be the blue team and that will be Emmett McCarthy, Jasper Whitlock, and Edward Masen."

Me and the guys sighed in relief as we were put into a team together, I don't know what I would do if I had been taken away from them.

"Next team is the yellow team and that will be consisted of Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, and Tyler Lockwood." the guys who I assumed were the yellow team fist pumped each other in satisfaction. Those were three of the guys we needed to watch out for, great they are a team.

"Next team is the green team and that will be consisted of Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, and Eric Yorkie."

The first group of guys looked happy to be together. And so was I, they are going down easily.

"Next team is the red team and that will be consisted of Jacob Black, Sam Uley, and Paul Attera."

Those names sounded familiar. Oh man, those are the boys that moved down here from some tribe! Well we may have to look out for them, but maybe.

"The next team is the orange team and that will be consisted of Laurent Calhoun, James Loudermilk, and Embry Call. And the last team is the purple team and that would be Dante Pador, Ishmael Williams, and Luca Dreez. Now if you boys will grab your things I will show you to your rooms and you can get settled and then come back out here to the tables to be ready for dinner."

The last team he called were the ones I was mostly worried about, they looked like they could take us….they were a pretty big threat, maybe I am wrong-I really hope I am-but I might need to talk to Em and Jazz about them when we get to the room.

I broke from my thoughts before following Caleb who was smiling at us as we headed back to our cars to grab our luggage. We were shown through the back doors and up the long stairwell up to the second floor, this place is huge. The first room was ours, we were each given a key card that was blue so that we would know it was for our room.

The room was painted blue, there were three beds with blue comforters and pillows. It wasn't overly blue because the couch and other furniture was white and black. I was still in shock from being here so I was still taking everything in.

"Dude this is going to be awesome!" Emmett bellowed as he dropped onto his bed, leaving his suitcase at the edge of it as Jasper and I laid ours on our beds.

"Come on duffos. We gotta get back so we can get a table." I said exasperated as Jazz and I got up to leave. My key card in my back pocket so that I wouldn't lose it.

"Wait!" Em shouted while jumping up from his bed. Jazz and I sighed heavily before turning to look at him.

"Don't you think we should change? So that we look good when the girls come out there?" he asked while holding his arms out so we could get a good look at him. And he was right.

We took him on his word and went to our suitcases. I left my jeans on, as did Jazz, and Em. But I switched out my t-shirt for my blue dress shirt, I left the top three buttons un-done and rolled the sleeves up to my elbows.

Jasper had put on a V-neck from Hollister along with some Sperry's, that call was a bit preppy for a country boy but whatever. Unlike him I decided to leave my boots on.

Emmett had put on a white sweater with some white shoes, typical Emmett his shoes have to match his shirt color. He's too weird.

We all went out the door and headed for the backyard with all the other guys. They were all in the same clothes they came here in except the yellow and purple team, they had all changed like we had. But we looked better of course. And with the way Em, and Jasper are looking at them I guess they think the same thing.

When we got to the tables we took a seat at a table of three as the yellow team sat with the orange, the purple sat alone, and the green with the red. Looks like they all are trying to get in with each other, probably mess with each other's heads a little.

I looked around the big tent and at the stage to find two tables just barely 10 ft. away from it. There were five people sitting there talking and waiting on Caleb to get started, whom I just now noticed was sitting with them.

There was a woman with short brown curly hair, she had blue eyes and was wearing a strapless red dress, beside her was Charlie Swan who had brown eyes and black hair, he was in a tailored suit, as was the blonde man sitting beside him. It was Carlisle Swan, he was Charlie's brother and he had blue eyes and looked almost exactly like Charlie.

Next to his was his wife Esme, her long brown hair was wavy and her eyes were big and brown. She was wearing a short orange strapless dress and had a beautiful smile on her face as she looked up at a window on the mansion. There was another girl at the table beside Caleb who I noticed was Tanya Denali a friend of Charlie's father's side of the family.

She had long blonde hair and was wearing a very short pink dress with a V-neck that dipped far down between her breasts which look like they have had a lot of work done with how they are about to fall out of that hideous dress.

She was wearing far too much make-up and her blue eyes were light and searching around the tent, looks like someone else wants a little something from one of us. I shuddered involuntary, hoping I wouldn't cross her sights.

After another two minutes Charlie and Renee Swan got up from the table and made their way up on stage.

"May I have everyone's attention?" he paused as all the guys quieted and looked toward him and his wife. "Thank you, it's a pleasure to have everyone here and I thank you for entering this contest to try and win the hearts of my three lovely daughter's. This is not only a time for you to try and win my daughter's, but their affections and their hearts too. You will go through a series of challenges, each one will be different, and after every one whoever wins the game that team will take my daughter's on a date, the dates will be selected. We will not only be having competition here, but we will be taking this to New York, Australia, and also Hawaii. I wish all of you boys luck. And without further ado I would like to present to you boys my three lovely daughter's,"

He paused to looked back to the house as the doors opened everyone looked back as he began to talk once again.

"My eldest daughter Bella," he paused as the woman I've been waiting to see walked through the door, her hair was slightly pulled back it was curly, and her brown eyes were wide as she smiled beautifully at us as she walked our way in the sexiest black form fitting, one shoulder dress.

She reached the table reserved for her and her sisters and sat down, every guy was staring at her until Charlie began talking again.

"My middle child Rosalie," he held his arm out to the back as a pretty blonde with blue eyes and big red lips walked through the doors in a strapless red dress that fanned out around her thighs and stopped just above her knees. She was pretty but she was no Bella.

"And my youngest daughter Mary-Alice." the next girl was shorter than the others, she had short spiked brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a pretty frilly dark blue strapless dress.

Jasper watched her the whole way, just like Em did with Rosalie, and I have to admit I did the same with Bella. Who could blame us? These women are gorgeous.

"Alright Caleb if you would come up and explain a few things so we can get dinner started. I wish you boys the best of luck in the challenges."

Charlie said with a smile before exiting off the small stage as Caleb walked up in his plaid Hollister button down and dress pants. _Real smooth dude_.

"Alright breakfast will be served every morning at 8 a.m. and afterwards we will have a challenge, I will tell you what to wear each day and where to meet for the challenge. After the challenge the winner will be determined and then the date will ensue either before and or after dinner, and then a team will be chosen to go home at the same time a winner is decided. And with that being said dinner is served."

As Caleb finished there were waiters pouring out of the mansion with trays of food for everyone. Steak, really good steak. Man this is going to be great.

"Dude! This place is amazing!" Emmett boomed loudly after taking a bite of his steak. Everyone had begun conversing with people at their table so no one noticed his outburst but Jasper and me.

"It is pretty amazing." Jasper agreed while surveying some of the guys. The Paul dude caught his attention and he pointed at him with his fork.

"Now what is up with that guy and his abs? His shirt is half undone. I don't get it."

"Me either. Maybe he is trying to appeal to the girls more. I don't know." I shrugged my shoulders and continued eating.

Everyone was finishing eating by the time Caleb turned back up on the stage and spoke through the microphone.

"Alright gentlemen if I can have your attention again I have an announcement to make. After you have finished your dinner please report to your rooms, our lovely Swan sisters will be coming around to your rooms to meet you and get to know a little about each of you. So if you could start heading up to your rooms the girls will start up in 20 minutes so I suggest you get ready."

My eyes widened slightly, the girls will be coming to our rooms? I looked at Em and Jazz to see they were just as surprised as I was. But we all seemed to smile devilishly at each other before getting up from our seats and head back into the mansion alongside of the other contestants.

"Come on guys we need to get ready to meet these girls!" Emmett said eagerly as he proceeded to quickly put his things away so the girls didn't see any of his underwear.

Jazz and I just laughed at him and proceeded to do the same thing, we laughed and talked as we did so. Trying to take our minds off the thought of the girls coming in to spend time with us.

**BPOV**

"Alright my lovely girls are you ready to go meet the guys?" Caleb asked with a big ass grin as he walked over to us.

"Do we really have to?" Rosalie asked with a worried expression.

"Yes you do. You will stay in each room for 20 minutes, no more no less. Bella you are the oldest and most responsible and I trust you the most so you are going to keep track of the time. And do not skip a room, here is a list of rooms and make sure to follow the order please. See you girls after your tour."

"Bye Caleb." We all said in unison as he walked off to our parents and Uncle and Aunt.

"Come and girls we might as well get this over with." I said softly as we rose from our seats.

"Who is first on the list Ali?" Rose asked as we made our way inside and up to the floor where the boys' sweets were held.

"First up is the Red team."

After hearing this we walked to the end of the hall where the red teams room was, looks like Caleb decided to have us do this backwards. _Sneaky ass_.

Once we reached the door I took a deep breath and knocked, we heard a muffled come in and I will admit I was not expecting to see what we did.

The three guys in this room were on the ground wrestling with nothing but shorts and tennis shoes on…._who the hell does that?_

"Um, hi. I'm Alice and these are my sisters Rosalie and Bella." I heard Ali say timidly as we watched the boys stand up quickly and compose themselves before they threw on a t-shirt from the beds.

"Sorry about that. Um, why don't you come in. I am Jacob and this is Sam and Paul."

"Hi." My sisters and I said together.

I must admit that these guys were pretty hot, they were all tan with dark hair and dark eyes. But they looked and acted like they knew they were the shit and they could get whoever and whatever they wanted.

I hate arrogant guys, and these guys were the most arrogant guys I have ever met in my entire life. I mean all they talked about was themselves the whole twenty minutes we were in there…I was disgusted by the time we left and my sisters looked like they felt the same way.

"Ugh whatever. Who is next?" I asked irritably.

"Um, the orange team."

This should be fun, let's hope these guys aren't as bad as the last. We turned to go across the hall where the orange team was housed…and I can definitely say I was scared from the noises coming through the door.

My hopes were quickly shot down as we looked at the door in horror.

"Can we just skip this one? It couldn't hurt." I muttered as I tried walking away.

"Oh no! If we have to do this then so do you Miss Responsible."

I groaned before knocking on the door and walked in to instantly regret it.

**APOV**

As soon as we walked into the orange room I could see that Bella instantly regretted it due to the scene in front of us. It was even worse than the arrogant douche bags we just had to deal with.

The guys in here were throwing random stuff at each other, stuff that probably shouldn't be displayed with women in the room.

I am sure that all three of us were looking at the three guys in here like they were insane. I was ready to take Bella up on her offer just to skip this room but was stopped short when the guys realized we were here…and I must honestly say it was the weirdest 20 minutes of my life.

All the guys could talk about was their weird comic book collectibles and all their comic con adventures and something called Larp they liked to do. To say I was happy to leave would be an understatement.

Once we were out of the room Bella and Rose exchanged a look before looking to me with complete and udder horror in their eyes.

"Guys I think we can all agree that we will never fall for those guys."

"Agreed." Rose and I said at the same time.

We all shook our heads in disgust before turning to go to the green team's room. Please let someone be normal please let them be normal.

As soon as Bella opened the door we knew they were anything but normal when something was thrown at her. It smacked her in the face and landed on her chest, seeing as I was behind her I didn't know what it was and I didn't get a chance to ask when Bella screamed bloody murder.

**BPOV**

Once I opened the door to the green room I felt some latex like, sticky wet material hit my face and land on my chest. I looked down to see a fucking condom! I screamed and flailed as I knocked it off me.

I screamed once more in disgust before turning and running down the hall straight past all the opening doors and up the stairs to my room, not stopping until I was in my bathroom where I quickly stripped and jumped into the shower.

I felt so disgusting. What the hell is wrong with these guys? Ugh are any of them normal?!

**RPOV**

"Bella!" Ali yelled after our sister as she ran off.

We still weren't sure of what had happened until we looked down to the ground to see a condom laying on the ground where Bella was standing.

"EWWWWW." Ali and I said at the same time, equally disgusted….poor Bella.

All the guys' doors opened once they heard the first scream so they were all outside their doors looking at us confused. Then we heard our parents, Caleb, and Aunt and Uncle racing up the stairs.

"Girls what happened is everything okay?" Caleb asked frantically as they reached us.

"Where is Bella?" Mom asked concerned as she looked around for our big sister.

"Probably holed up taking about fifty showers." Ali asked, trying to hold back the impulse to gag.

"Why?" Caleb asked confused.

"Because she was hit in the face by that!" I said while pointing to the obscure item on the ground.

All of their eyes widened as they saw what was on the ground. Our parents looked appalled, as did Carlisle and Esme, and Caleb just looked down right pissed as he turned to the men spilling out of their rooms.

"Alright guys if you would please return to your rooms. The girls will proceed to come around and meet all of the rest of you momentarily." He said with a fake smile and everyone went back to their rooms.

When Caleb turned back around the green team had already grabbed and disposed of the disgusting item and retreated back to their room. I know what room we are skipping once we get Bella out of her room.

"Alright you still have three rooms to go to. Go and try to get Bella out of the shower please."

We nodded and rushed up the stairs to Bella's room and walked straight to the bathroom door where the shower was already on.

"Bell! Come on out its okay!"

"No it's not! That was the most disgusting thing ever!"

She yelled over the shower and we could tell that she was probably bawling her eyes out by the cracking of her voice when she spoke.

_The poor thing._

"Bella! Come on we only have three rooms left, you can change into some shorts or something if you want and afterwards we can all head out to the pool and you can relax. Please."

I tried coercing her into coming out, she loves to swim so that should help bring her out of the shower. I looked at Alice to see if she had anything when the shower suddenly turned off and Bella was standing in front of us wearing a towel.

"What room's do we have left?" she asked as she made her way into her wardrobe.

"That's our girl! It's just the yellow, purple, and blue teams left. And then we can go relax in the pool."

"Okay, are you guys going to change?" I heard Bell ask faintly from her closet.

"Yeah, we are going now, meet you on the second floor in 10!" Ali yelled as we made our way out of the room and to our own to change.

As I was changing into my swimsuit I couldn't help but think about what happened to Bella. I am surprised we were actually able to get her out of the shower that was the most disgusting thing that you could ever be hit with and I don't blame her for her reaction at all.

Hopefully she will be okay, but I am sure it will take some coaxing to get her to go through the rest of the rooms first.

I sighed exasperated as I pulled a pair of cut offs and a pink tank top on over my blue bikini. As I left my room I busied myself with putting my hair into a bun as Alice skipped out of her room beside me.

_She is way too happy for her own good….let's hope there is a guy here who can handle her. _

We linked arms and headed down the stairs to see our big sister standing at the opening of the hall with her arms around herself as she looked down at the ground.

Ali and I exchanged a look before walking over to her and giving her a tight hug and kiss on the cheek. She smiled at us as I pulled on one of her pig tails and jerked her head to motion for us to get going.

We followed behind her cautiously, hoping for the best as we walked over to the yellow team's room. I looked at my sisters to see that we were practically in the same attire. We were all wearing cut offs, but Bella was wearing her white cover up over her bikini and shorts and Alice was wearing a grey crop top.

_Why must sisters think so much alike? _I asked myself as we stopped in front of the door.

I could see Bella was hesitant as she took a deep breath before bring her arm up to knock on the door.

_Now or never._

"Knock, knock." I said softly as I opened the door.

Once we stepped inside I was thoroughly shocked at what I saw, the yellow guys were sitting on the couch and chair eating a few snacks and watching TV. They are the first normal ones that we have encountered all night long.

"Oh, hey there. We weren't expecting you to get started back up so soon so we decided to watch some TV and snack a little. Why don't you girls come on in?"

One of the guys with brown hair and green eyes said while standing to greet us. I have to admit, out of every guy we have seen before now, he is definitely the hottest I have seen so far.

"Hi, I'm Stefan and this is Tyler Lockwood and my adopted brother Damon Salvatore." The brown haired hottie named Stefan explained while gesturing to his two friends.

"Hi it's nice to meet you." I said a little breathlessly as me and my sisters stepped into the room.

Looks like I am not the only one is enjoying the view here, Alice is getting cozy on the couch with Tyler who is going into vivid detail about something that had Alice's full attention and then there was Rosalie who was sitting on one of the beds with Damon talking and gesturing with her hands about something. I couldn't help but smile at my sisters because these are the first group of guys we have actually spoke to tonight.

"Hi, your Bella yes?" I was jerked out of my own thoughts by Stefan. He was smiling charmingly at me and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Yes I am." I said with a smile as we stood there just looking at each other. He has the palest green eyes, and the sexiest hair that I have ever seen. He looked pretty well toned and fit as well.

"So you said that Damon was your adopted brother?" I asked curiously as we stood facing each other.

"Yes he is. We have been best friends since we were little kids and one day he was over at my house and his parent's had just gone out for dinner that night and they uh, they never came back. We found out the next morning that they had been in a car accident and they died instantly, he was heartbroken and I couldn't blame him. But I stuck by him until he was the old Damon that I knew and loved like a brother and then he became just that. My parents adopted him a few months later and he has been a Salvatore ever since."

I was speechless. That was the saddest thing I have ever heard, and for him to just share that with me so freely was amazing.

Stefan and I talked for the rest of our remaining 20 minutes and it was pretty interesting. It was truly the first enticing and real conversation I have engaged in since we started meeting the guys. When we were ready to leave we bid the boys goodnight as they said they were tired and would be heading to bed soon.

After leaving the room we all had smiles on our faces, not needing to say a word as we went to the next room and knocked on the door.

A very handsome, tall, ripped, blonde male opened the door with a wide heart stopping smile on his face. He was gorgeous and I couldn't find my voice to form words. He wasn't too much taller than me-and I am pretty tall-but he had piercing pale green eyes, a scruffy well defined face and blonde hair that hung down in his eyes.

"Hello. I'm Dante, come in please." I swooned.

**APOV**

If this was what the guy who opened the door looked like I couldn't wait to get inside and see the other two. I mean don't get me wrong I probably could have looked at this guy for a while but he looked more like Bella's type.

"Thanks." Bella said softly as we all walked in.

"Guys. Bella, Rosalie, and Alice are here." Dante spoke in his loud tenor.

Two really amazing looking guys looked back at us from the TV and I was blown away instantly when I saw him. He was gorgeous beyond anticipation and I was about to pass out.

He had dirty blonde hair that hung down in his eyes, grey eyes, he wasn't muscular or anything but she was just perfectly fit enough. _He is so my type._

"Ladies I would like for you to meet my two friends Ishmael, and Luca." Dante spoke while pointing to each of his friends as he said their name.

I was satisfied to know that Ishmael was the one that I liked, and considering the way he was looking at me I was guessing he liked me as well. I smiled before stepping over to talk to him as my sisters talked to their respective persons.

**RPOV**

_Wow are these some gorgeous hunk of men or what? _

I couldn't help but think as I sat with Luca, he may be the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen in my life. He was tall, pretty muscular but not as much as Dante, he had blonde hair that landed softly on his forehead and he had piercing black eyes-if that is even possible-he had very defined features and I couldn't help myself but to look at him.

I have been around plenty of different men in my life but none have been this gorgeous, not even the guy I lost my virginity too. That guy was par none compared to Luca.

I was having a really good time talking and laughing with Luca when suddenly Bella's phone went off signaling that it was time to go to the last room.

I didn't really want to leave but I knew Caleb would be pissed if we didn't do as he said. We offered them a chance to hang out by the pool when we were done but they graciously declined, saying they were worn out from their journey here.

We let it go and wished them a goodnight before heading to the next room. I didn't have to ask or say anything to know what my sisters were thinking because I was thinking the same thing.

The other guys may not have been much but the yellow and purple team are definitely in the running for our hearts. Now all we have to do is see what the blue team will hold for us.

We all smiled at each other before Bella knocked on the door twice before opening it and saying:

"Knock, knock."

_Oh damn. _

**EPOV**

"What do you guys think happened out there?" I heard Jasper asked from his spot on the couch.

"I have no clue but Bella sounded pretty freaked out by those screams we heard."

"Yeah and her sisters looked pretty grossed out themselves." Em agreed with me.

"I hope they get to our room soon, I really want to meet them, I am sure they weren't having too good of a time before."

"Sure didn't sound like they were Em!" I said exasperatedly as I plaid a game on my phone.

I couldn't get the look on Bella's face out of my head, she looked so mortified and disgusted. With whatever happened I am sure she will more than likely be scared for the rest of the games, if not afterwards as well.

It's not like I am dying to know what got them all so grossed out, but seeing the look on Bella's face and knowing that someone did something to put that look there just pisses me off. I know I probably don't have the right to feel that way seeing as how I don't know her but I just feel the need to protect her.

"Eddie!" I heard Em shout before I felt the air rush out of my lungs.

The asshole just jumped on me! He weighs like 200 lbs. and is as solid as a damn rock!

"Emmett! Get off of me!"

"Come on Em quit playing around the girls could come in at any second and I don't think that when they come in that they want to see you crushing Edward to death!"

"Fine!" Em huffed while finally getting off me.

I groaned while rolling over onto my stomach-_that hurt like hell_! At least now I can actually breathe.

"You okay Eddie?" Em asked concerned as he sat down on the side of my bed.

"Yeah, just dandy." I said in a strained voice.

I laid there for a few more minutes before I was finally able to sit up once all the air was back into my lungs and I was able to breathe properly.

"Do that again jerkwad and your ass is grass!" I looked at with all the hostility I could muster and he shrunk back with his hands up in surrender.

_You better back off asshole._

"You know you two are something else I mean-" Jazz was cut off instantly by a knock at the door followed by a soft voice.

"Knock, knock."

**BPOV**

Once I had the door open I thought that I was going to die, it was nothing like when we went to the purple room, no this was something else.

These guys were the most gorgeous in my opinion and judging by the look on my sister's face they were thinking the same thing.

"Hi." We said at the same time as the guys stood to come and greet us.

"Hi I'm Jasper." The guy with curly honey blonde hair and light blue eyes greeted us in a country boy accent and a big smile.

"I'm Emmett." A really big guy with short curly blonde hair, slight country boy drawl, huge muscles, hover over you height, amazing blue eyes and the cutest dimples you will ever see greeted us next.

"And I'm Edward." Said a velvet smooth country drawl and vibrant green eyes. He was gorgeous and I couldn't say anything, my hand shook violently as he took my hand in his and kissed the back of it.

His eyes never left mine and mine returned the favor. He had wild hair with an odd copper color-similar to a penny-he was maybe a head taller than I was, broad shoulders and a sharp jaw line that could cut fruit. He was beautiful-for lack of a better word;

"Hi, I-I'm Bella." I stuttered slightly as released my hand and smiled the most dazzling crooked smile I have ever seen.

_Swoon mode._

"I know," he said with that dazzling smile "and if it isn't too bold of me. I'd like to say just how much you live up to your name beautiful Bella." He whispered in that country boy drawl that nearly melted me.

I smiled at him as he did me, knowing that my cheeks were flaming under the safety of my tan-hoping he didn't notice as the heat nearly burned my cheeks-that was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me.

"Thank you that's so sweet of you."

"Well it's true."

I couldn't help but avert my eyes downward as he kept smiling at me and complementing me. I was just about to say something when my little sister squealed happily before running over to me and nearly blindsided me.

"Alice, chill out!" I said as I steadied her.

"Bella, Bella! Jasper and Emmett said they would like to accompany us to the pool isn't that wonderful?"

I couldn't help but smile at my little sister, her enthusiasm is unwavering and I absolutely adore her energy.

"It is. Edward? Does this mean you will be accompanying us? I'd love it if you did." I asked while turning my eyes on him.

He smiled softly, his eyes smoldering, as he took in my expression.

"I'd love to."

_Yes. _

"Alright then. We will meet you boys down at the pool then?" Rose asked while heading toward the door.

"Definitely. We will see you in five." Emmett said eagerly while watching Rosalie.

I rolled my eyes with a smile before walking out the door with Alice hanging on my arm the whole way out.

_This is going to be one interesting game I swear. _

**EmPOV**

I speak for Jasper and Edward when I say we were more than eager to get out to the pool and swim with the girls. We dressed in our very similar trunks and rushed downstairs, only to see the girls in their very sexy bikinis.

Bella was sitting on one of the lounge chairs while Rosalie and Alice were just getting into the pool.

After seeing Bella and Alice my eyes sought out Rosalie and never left her. She noticed me watching her and winked once she was in the shallow end. Damn this woman is sexy as hell!

_I'm done for._

**JPOV**

Alice looked amazing in her bikini as she sat on the steps at the shallow end. She looked timid to get into the pool and I didn't know why. Well looks like I'll have the chance to find out in a second, as soon as I remember how to move.

Alice looked up at me and smiled widely before waving me over eagerly.

_I'm in love._

**APOV**

I was sitting on the steps when Jasper came and sat down beside me in the water. I smiled at him and he smiled warmly back. Ah, he is so gorgeous.

"Hey. Why aren't you in the pool?" he asked a little hesitantly. I smiled at him timidly before looking at my legs.

"I can't swim. There was an accident when I was really little and Bella has tried to teach me to swim since but I guess I have just been too traumatized." I shrugged my shoulders before looking back up into his understanding eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with that." we smiled at each other and then the conversation started right back up where it left off in their room.

**RPOV**

Jasper was talking with Alice and they were smiling and laughing. They were so cute. I smiled to myself as I treaded water in the deep end.

"CANNON BALL!" I heard Emmett yell before I saw him. I squealed as he landed only mere inches in front of me. While he was under the water I saw Bella's nostrils flare, her lips purse, and her eyes widen slightly.

She's a lifeguard and she really hates it when even I jump in from the side of the pool and not the diving board.

As soon as Emmett resurfaced, with a big grin on his face, Bella tore into him.

"Emmett!" She yelled angrily. His head whipped to where she sat on a lounger and fear was in his eyes.

"Don't jump into the pool from the side! That's what diving boards are for! You or Rose could have gotten hurt! Or both! Don't do it again!" She yelled angrily.

He nodded his head in understanding vigorously. Jasper, Edward, Alice, and I all busted out laughing because he was actually afraid of Bella, and there was no denying it. Hell I get scared of her sometimes and she is my older sister.

"Dang she is scary. And how come she was the only one to get mad?" Emmett asked me once the attention was turned away from him. I snickered slightly before answering.

"Don't take it personally she gets mad at me when I do it too. She's a certified lifeguard so she is pretty big on that kind of stuff."

"Oh! Okay I get it now." he said while nodding in realization.

He is so adorable, his dimples and those blue eyes are going to be my downfall….well not to mention those amazing muscles.

**BPOV**

I had just got done yelling at Emmett when Edward walked over and sat down beside me on the lounger. He had a big smile on his beautiful face and I couldn't help but smile back. He is infectious.

"Hi there." I said softly.

"Hi. Why aren't you in the pool?" he asked curiously. I smiled softly at him and turned my body toward him so I could look at him better, because for the next month I am going to be looking at him as much I possibly can.

"I'm your certified lifeguard for the night. Or, well, for everyday really." I said while trying to get it right. I felt something toward Edward instantly when I saw him in his room and it was hard to conform words around him.

"Ah. You're a lifeguard. That's cool, how long have you been one?" he asked, truly intrigued.

"About 10 maybe 15 years. I really like it, I mean I like doing a lot of things but this is one of the big ones."

"Really? What all do you like to do?" he asked. The other's piled out of the pool all at once and joined us at the rest of the loungers.

"Oh Bella is the most talented of all three of us!" Alice said cheerily as she sat with Jasper.

"Really?" All three boys asked at the same time. I blushed slightly, my tan blocked most of it though thankfully.

"Yup. Alice and I are really just good at one thing. Alice is good at designing clothes, I'm good at planning parties, weddings, big events, and you know stuff like that."

"But Bella," Alice prompted before Rose took off on her Bella is an amazing multi-tasker speech.

"Is good at track, volleyball, swimming, singing, dancing, softball, basketball, she's a great lifeguard, perfect swimmer, kick-ass at paintball, great at working on cars, and biggest of all the girl can flat out cook!" she finished all in one breathe. The guys looked at me with astonished smiles on their faces, and I'm sure if I wasn't so tan I would look like a tomato right about now.

"Wow." The boys said in unison again.

"Well that's a little bit of an over-exaggeration."

"No it's not!" Alice and Rose almost yelled at the same time.

"Okay, okay!" I said finally giving in as everyone laughed. Gosh I'm not that great!

"So boys," Rose started after they all calmed down "where are you all from?"

"I'm from Bryan." Jasper drawled in his thick accent.

"I'm from Bryan too." Edward drawled in the same thick accent.

"I'm from Austin but I moved to Bryan in High School." Emmett drawled in a slight accent, it wasn't as thick as Edward and Jasper's.

"Bryan's not far from here!" Alice said excitedly.

"That must be why you guys are the only ones that aren't tired!"

"Ya I know there are a lot of guys that have come from far off. It's amazing. But I mean you girls are worth it." Edward drawled while drawing my hand into his and bringing it to his lips so he could kiss the back of it. That was the second time he had done that tonight and boy was it amazing.

After that we all sat around talking, getting to know each other better as a whole….and not as separate like we had done with all the other guys. And I must say that I loved it, because me and my sisters are very close and we like to do a lot of things together.

And this felt right, like a group who would get along and could stand one another and would want to hang out in a group.

_I think this is going to be one hell of a challenge._


End file.
